


Had Enough

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	Had Enough

  
_You had to have it all._  
 _Well have you had enough?_  
 _You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve._  
 _When all is said & done_  
 _I will be the one_  
 _to leave you in your misery_  
 _and hate what you've become._

“Had Enough” by Breaking Benjamin

Two years.

That was how long she had been watching him get tortured ever since she came down. She knew that time passed more quickly in the Pit than it did topside, but that didn't matter anymore.

He didn't deserve this.

Hell, he didn't do anything to deserve this.

She felt fresh tears fall when he screamed in pain, Alastair slowly dragging the knife along his midsection.

“Please!” she begged. “No more!”

Alastair didn't even look at her, but she could feel the cockiness emanating from the white-eyed demon. “He has to make the choice, not you, you know,” he stated.

Alastair had found out about her feelings for the man he was currently torturing after a few days of her watching him and hearing his screams of pain. The worst part was, Alastair constantly reminded her there wasn't a damn thing she could do to get him off. The demon couldn't torture her physically, but he had managed to torture her emotionally and mentally just by forcing her to watch.

“I don't give a shit! Take him off! Put me on! Please!”

He turned to face her, a smirk on his face. His clothes, as always, were covered in blood. “You could take me up on that offer.”

She glared at him. “And I told you to dip it in holy salt water and drink it.”

Alastair shrugged as he turned back to him. “Suit yourself.” He made another cut, deeper this time, on his arm.

He screamed loudly.

She felt her whole body shake as she fell on her knees. She could only imagine the pain he had been in even before she showed up. She looked into his eyes and mouthed, “I'm sorry,” seeing the pain in those hazel-green eyes. It was another scream of pain that caused her to fully sit on the ground, crying and pounding her fists on her legs. She could feel Alastair's gleeful look watching her intently, but she didn't give a damn as she let out a scream of her own. It was filled with agony, pain, hate, and misery.

She could hear his screams of pain mixing with her own as Alastair cut him again.

The moment they both stopped screaming, she said hoarsely, “Enough. I'll do it.”

When she said those four words, she knew she was broken, but not enough to turn into something like the sick SOB in front of her. She knew Alastair knew it, too.

She heard the demon set the knife on the cart and walk toward her, stopping his torture for the moment. She saw his hand in front of her tear-stained face, and she took his hand without a second thought.

The brunette looked at Alastair's face and saw his gleeful expression.

“But I won't do it to him. Ever.” She pointed at him determinedly. “Anyone else, fine. I'll do it without question.”

Alastair smirked, pulling her out of the room. “Then, Aline, let's begin, shall we?”

Aline looked back into those hazel-green eyes and mouthed, “I'm sorry, Dean.”


End file.
